To Raise a Girl
by BlazeKasai
Summary: After a 'little' incident, Kagami is forced to raise a demon girl by the name of Nico. Just as she thought that things couldn't get any worse, things got worse for her. But, despite being the target of several demons and being tasked to find that missing 'Child-Rearing Badass', she slowly develops an unbreakable bond with Nico.
1. Dabu 1 :: Nico

**.: The Girl with Golden Eyes :.**

_"Long, long ago, in a certain place, there was a very beautiful, cool, charming and kind-hearted young lady who was respected by everyone... the kind young lady said, _'I shall conquer the worl-'_"_

"Hold it right there."

Kuroi looked up from her cup of coffee, her legs folded as she stared at the purple-haired girl in front of her. "Hmm?"

Kagami gritted her teeth. "Don't 'hmm' me!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "You're making me sound like some kind of disgusting lie-filled girl!"

The blonde laughed at put down her coffee. "Well, just stay quiet and listen to my story. It'll be fun."

The tsundere shook her head. "No way! Aren't we here to listen to _my_ side of the story?" she asked. "_I'm_ the one in trouble here... with this weird kid following me everywhere I go!" Kagami pointed to the girl standing next to her.

She had yellow hair, and it was as long as down to her waist. There was also one sharp ponytail to her right side of her head. Her eyes were almost golden, one could describe it as either 'gold eyes' or 'yellow-exceeding eyes'... whatever that last one meant. She wore a light blue shirt with a picture of a teddy bear's head on the middle, the words '_Believe In Yourself_' stuck under the bear-head's middle. Along with that was a dark green skirt. The girl also wore a light-pink jacket with a hood slumped behind her head. She seemed to have a red-coloured lollipop halfway in her mouth- perhaps strawberry flavoured? Lastly, she was standing behind Kagami, holding onto the tsundere's hands tightly, glaring at the blonde teacher. "..." she remained silent.

Kuroi blinked.

"I just wanted you to, I don't know, take care of her until today's finished?" Kagami asked. "I'll think about what to do with her while I attend my classes _properly_." She squinted her eyes as she added some emphasis into that last word.

"Well..." Kuroi scratched her head. "...tell me about where you found her, first."

Grunting, Kagami rolled her eyes. "Okay, so it began like this..."

* * *

_"Man, who knew I would wake up late today...?" Kagami muttered, walking on the streets- the path towards her school, Ryōō High School. Walking besides her was her calm and carefree sister, Tsukasa._

_She giggled. "Well, at least I woke up earlier than usual- than you today, Onee-chan."_

_The tsundere rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment, when suddenly a yellow-haired girl with one ponytail to her right crashed into Kagami. "Oof... h-hey, watch where you're... going?"_

_The yellow-haired girl looked up at Kagami, whimpering as her eyes almost watered. She shook her head and muttered something to herself, getting up before walking away towards Ryōō High School._

_"...who was that, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked._

_"I..." Kagami cocked her head, "...don't know."_

_They shrugged it off, continuing their walk to school._

_Minutes later, as Kagami found herself on her way to her classroom as she talked to her classmates, Misao and Ayano. "...and it still stinks, but not as stinky as before now... it's getting a lot better lately, actually." she laughed._

_Misao nodded, determination in her eyes to stay interested in whatever Kagami was talking about. "Mmn, yes, that's right. It does smell better these days!" Luckily, she was able to stay on-topic... like always._

_Suddenly, the three notice the same girl that Kagami had encountered before- standing in front of their class, looking into the class as if searching for someone. "...oh, it's that girl again." Kagami muttered._

_"Oh, have you met her from somewhere before?" Ayano asked._

_The tsundere shook her head. "Not really, but we bumped into each other this morning..." her voice softened up. "...she gave me this weird look and then walked away. Kinda weird, you know."_

_"H-huuuuh!?" Misao gasped. "Don't tell me... it's l-love at first sight!?"_

_The purple-haired tsundere punched the girl away. "Like hell it is, you idiot!" she screamed, blushing. "We're both girls, and she's a little girl! I'm in high school, you dolt!"_

_The little girl suddenly looked towards Kagami's way. She stared at them, both sides in silence, the other students confused and ignoring them. Suddenly, the girl ran up to Kagami and grabbed her hand. She inspected it closely, before sighing and hugging Kagami tightly._

_"...eh?" Kagami whispered. "Ehhhhh!?"_

_"It _is_ first at love sight!" Misao exclaimed._

_"Love at first sight." Ayano corrected._

_"Sh- shut up! You're not helping here!" The tsundere then stared at the girl hugging her. "And, and you! Pl... please, let me go!"_

_The girl stared up at Kagami, her golden eyes piercing through the innocence of Kagami's blue eyes. "...mama."_

_Everyone stared at the girl and Kagami._

_"...h-huh? What? I, I... _what?_"_

_Misao laughed nervously. "You're... joking, right...?"_

_"YES, IT'S A JOKE." Kagami grabbed the girl and ran away. "IT'S DEFINITELY A JOKE._

* * *

"...and so, before any questions could be asked, I came to you to ask for help." Kagami finished, sighing and crying mentally.

Kuroi nodded. "So basically..." she clasped her hands together, "...you somehow became pregnant some months ago and made a baby which you dumped, and now she's come back to claim you as her mother." The blonde smirked, much to the annoyance of the purple-haired student.

"Urgh, of course not!" she screamed. "She's just some random kid that I don't even know!"

"Mama."

"You're not helping anything here!"

The girl stared up at Kagami, tears in her eyes. She tried to hold it in, but it seemed to be pushing so violently through her golden eyes. "..."

Kagami winced. "...a- aah..."

Kuroi smirked again. "Tsk tsk tsk, Hiiragi... you shouldn't be bullying kids now..."

"Shut up!"

A cloud suddenly formed in the teacher's personal work room (of the school). The two stared up. "...what's that?" Kuroi asked.

Kagami paled. "I... I don't know, but... I think it's going to..." Few raindrops fell onto them. "...rain?"

The rain began piling up into a flood, the entire room slowly being eaten up by water.

"My personal teacher room!" Kuroi exclaimed. She opened the window, cupped her hands, and began tossing water out the window. "Hiiragi, don't just stand there! We'll drown!"

The tsundere, however, was busy trying to console the girl. "A- aah, wait! Wait! Please, stop crying...?" Clasping her hands together and her eyes shut, she begged the girl. Opening one of her eyes, she saw the girl still crying, the flood continuing. Although doubting that the girl and the flood were related, she felt that she needed to get the girl to stop before the flood gets any worse... despite them not being related at all, in her view. "Umm, umm... here! It's a cute tiger plushie!" she grabbed one from Kuroi's desk, before it was enveloped by the water.

Paying no attention, the girl swatted the plushie away (Kuroi: My special Tora plushie!) and continued crying. Her tears were beginning to shorten its length from her eyes to the ground (or flood).

"Ah, um, how about this weird scary mask thing?" Kagami pleaded, grabbing another object from Kuroi's desk. This time, the girl stopped crying... for a mere 2 seconds, staring at the mask, before she continued crying.

Kagami rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we're getting closer to making her stop crying... why is she more used to that mask anyways!?" Shaking her head, Kagami reminded herself that this wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. "A- alright, I didn't want to do this, but..."

The girl continued crying.

"...fine! I'll be your mother!"

She stopped immediately.

* * *

The class stared at the two standing in front of the classroom, uneasily. They weren't exactly focused on the tsundere, but rather, that blonde girl that seemed like she was from elementary school or something... or even less. Hell, she looked like around seven years old... yeah, elementary school. "...o-oi, Hiiragi..." one male student raised his hand. "...is that your-"

"_No._" she immediately slammed her fist onto the table, glaring at the boy, who seemed to shut up just right away.

"...a- anyways, for some reason, this girl here will now be staying in this class... sitting next to Hiiragi-san..." her class, 3-C's homeroom teacher, Hikaru Sakuraba, explained nervously. "Umm... she won't be having to do anything, but just stay with Hiiragi-san..."

Kagami winced, face-palming. She could tell that this day was going to suck.

Misao suddenly stood up, giggling, and ran up to Kagami... or rather, the girl. Everyone suddenly looked at Misao, curious to what she was going to do. Giggling mischievously, Misao bent her knee to the girl's level and patted her yellow head. "Hiya, lil' girl~"

The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Hehehe... she's cute, neh?" Misao squealed. "Hey, um, what's your name?"

The little girl gave Misao a rather unpleasant glare before whispering, "...Nico." Kagami rolled her eyes. Then she realised something. _'...oh, _that_ was her name.__'_ She thought. Seriously, she had never even bothered to ask for the girl's name.

The black-haired friend smiled while Kagami's other classmates began to made a _d'awww~_ at the girl and her damned cuteness. "And... who is this?" Misao pointed to Kagami.

Although at first, the tsundere was sure that the girl would just say something like 'Kagami-onee-san', but she remembered what the girl had said earlier. "...oh cra-"

The girl hugged Kagami tightly, embarrassed, shocking the purple-haired tsundere. She looked away from Misao, somewhat disappointing the black-haired girl, before she opened her mouth. "...mama."

Everyone in the classroom, including Sakuraba-sensei, froze.

"...crap."

* * *

Breaktime. Kagami was relieved that they hadn't done any studying in her class, but she was extremely tired from all the questionings and answers she had to do, with all those boys and girls asking about that 'mama' incident. (No, not those MAMA noodles.)

She tiredly walk out of the classroom, ignoring the neverending questions, and headed towards her best friend's class... wait.

Kagami paused midway. "If I go to her class..." she looked back- Nico was following her. "...she follows me." Kagami then looked forward. "If Nico follows me..." If she entered the class, obviously, Konata, Miyuki _and_ her sister would notice Niko. "...they'd see her." Clutching onto her head, Kagami paled. "If they see her..." Obviously, Konata would go crazy and start asking stupidly ridiculous questions. Miyuki would... who knows, she's innocent. And Tsukasa would... Tsukasa would...! "...crap." Turning 180 degrees, Kagami decided to just stay in her own cla-

"Oh, Onee-chan! You can join us for lunch if you want!"

Kagami paled further than the amount of 'pale' anyone could already describe her. _Dammit, Tsukasa! You just _had_ to show up, didn't you!?_

"Onee-chan? What's the ma-" Tsukasa stopped, noticing the little girl who was hugging Kagami. "...oh, that's the girl we saw earlier this morning."

The tsundere sighed with relieve. Then, she got an idea. She turned to Nico and whispered, "_Listen. I'll eat with Tsukasa and the others- you stay out here and guard this class, okay?_" she smirked. Nico nodded.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami turned around and smiled. "H-huh?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" the girl pushed Tsukasa into the classroom, closing the door afterwards. "Let's just eat."

They walked to Konata's desk and sat down on a nearby chair near the blue-haired otaku's desk. Kagami sighed. "Hey, guys."

"Yo, Kagamin!" Konata smiled in her usual goofy expression. "Good timing, I was just going to ask you to lend me your..." Konata paused. "...you seem down. Something happen?"

Kagami sighed. "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through today."

The pink-haired living dictionary, Miyuki, cocked her head. "Ara? May it perhaps have something to do with your new friends there?"

"Huh?"

Kagami looked at where Miyuki was pointing at. Nico looked up at Kagami, whimpering.

"W-wah! Nic... Nico-chan!"

Kagami panicked. Konata chuckled. "Who is that, your new little sister?"

Tsukasa paled. "E-ehhh!? But... but you already have me!"

The tsundere face-palmed. "No! She's... I don't know her!"

"_Jiiii~_" Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki gave Kagami blank stares.

"W-what...?"

Nico suddenly stared at the three. She hugged Kagami, and muttered out loud for all four to hear; "...mama."

Everyone (translation; Kagami, Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa) froze in their spots.


	2. Dabu 2 :: Your Special Croquettes

**.: The Girl with Golden Eyes :.**

_Last time, on Lucky Star: The Girl with Golden Eyes..._

_Kagami: "I'm the one in trouble here... with this weird kid following me everywhere I go!"_

_Kuroi:__ "So basically... you somehow became pregnant some months ago and made a baby which you dumped, and now she's come back to claim you as her mother."_

_Classmate: "...o-oi, Hiiragi... is that your-"_

_Kagami: _"_No._"

_Sakuraba: "...a- anyways, for some reason, this girl here will now be staying in this class... sitting next to Hiiragi-san..."_

_Nico: __"...mama."_

_Kagami: "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through today."_

_Miyuki: "Ara? May it perhaps have something to do with your new friends there?"_

_Konata: __"Who is that, your new little sister?"_

_Nico: __"...mama."_

* * *

Nico suddenly stared at the three. She hugged Kagami, and muttered out loud for all four to hear; "...mama."

Everyone (translation; Kagami, Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa) froze in their spots.

"...eh?" Tsukasa was the first to make any noise. She dropped her sandwich, her eyes' direction piercing through Nico- who didn't seem to mind at all- and Kagami. Her hands were twitching a bit. "...w-what... whaaaaat...?"

Miyuki was the second to say anything. "If... if I'm not mistaken..." she blushed, fidgeting with her hands nervously, "...I think she called Kagami-san her... 'mama'?" The moe-filled girl nervously chuckled to herself. "But if that may be so, then... that would mean..."

"_Kagamin somehow got pregnant and didn't tell any of us and gave birth a few months ago!?_" Konata exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Wait- why the hell are you excited!?" the tsundere-in-topic punched Konata's head, then blushed. "And, and, of course not! She's just... she's just following me around!"

All three of them (along with some other random weirded-out classmates) gave Kagami a suspicious glare.

"_Jiiiiiii~_"

"Wha... what?"

Nico tightened her grip on Kagami. "Mama."

As Miyuki giggled to herself while blushing, as Tsukasa fidgeted with her hands nervously and her face all red, and as Konata slyly laughed to herself in a very suspicious way, Kagami cried to herself inside her mind.

After some explaining, the other three exchanged brief stares with each other. "U-umm... perhaps she has a mother that looks like you, and thought that you were her mother?" she concluded. _She's an angel..._ Kagami thoguht. _Miyuki-chan's an angel!_

"Nah." Konata shook her head. "There's no way there'd be a purple-haired woman that gave birth to Nico-chan who coincidentally looks like that fearsome beast Kagami Hiiragi." She chuckled, especially when Kagami gave her a threatening glare with a burning aura behind the tsundere.

"B-but..." Tsukasa raised a finger. "Maybe... she was abandoned?"

The others stared at her. Miyuki suddenly giggled, while the other two laughed at the carefree Hiiragi sister. "Oh, come on, Tsukasa!" Kagami patted her. "There's no way someone as twisted as that would exist in reality- this isn't some kind of anime or manga or fanfiction, you know?"

"Y-yeah, and even if it was," Konata wiped away some tears of laughter, "there's no way that person would coincidentally dump their girl on _Kagamin!_"

Miyuki chuckled quietly. "Besides, Tsukasa-san, it's not exactly close to possible that Nico-chan, an incredibly charming girl, would-" she froze, her face pal when when saw Nico's face. The yellow-haired girl was close to crying, tears almost as if they were being held back at maximum power. "..u-umm, I'm sorry..."

Kagami winced. "A-ahh, Nico-chan! It's okay!"

Konata sighed. "...so there really was a sicko like that out there." she concluded.

The other four exchanged glances nervously, as Kagami tried to comfort the close-to-tears girl.

"Alright, that's great and all, but..." Kuroi walked up and smacked her notebook onto Kagami's head. "...lunch break was over around 4 minutes ago. Return to your homeroom, Hiiragi."

"Eh?"

* * *

The tsundere groaned as she walked out of the school building, heading on her path to home. Nico followed her obediently, holding onto the tsundere's left hand- like mother and child. Nico seemed to enjoy the day, despite her face showing absolutely no expressions. _Tch_, Kagami glared at her, _you're the reason I'm going to die._

Nico suddenly looked up at Kagami. _Did... did she read my mind...?_ "...s-sorry." Kagami muttered.

The little girl cocked her head in confusion. Then she placed a finger on her lips. "...croquette."

"Hm?" The tsundere looked around. It didn't seem like there were any croquette flying aroun- oh, _that's_ what she meant. "Oh, you _want_ a croquette?" she asked, to which Nico nodded. Conveniently, there was a croquette stand not far away, so Kagami sighed in relief. "Alright. I'll buy some."

The blonde girl seemed to smile (for the first time) and actually hug Kagami in a way that the purple-haired girl could _sense_ how happy Nico was.

Unable to help but smile, Kagami walked towards the stand. (In case you were wondering, Tsukasa was called to the Teacher's Room by Kuroi for unknown reasons. That's why Kagami's heading home alone- she didn't want to talk to Konata or Miyuki yet after what happened today.)

The stand owner noticed her. "Oh, welcome! It's been ages since I've received a customer." he laughed cheerfully, the tsundere sweat-dropping and laughing along rather nervously.

"Ehehe, sure... umm, can I have some croquettes please?"

"Sure..." the owner suddenly noticed Nico, who was standing behind Kagami. She was clutching onto Kagami's waist a bit too carefully, as if aware of something dangerous. "Oh? And who might that be?" Kagami tensed at the question. "She seems to act like you're the mother, young highschool girl..." he laughed mischievously.

The tsundere turned red. "N-no, you've got it wrong! She's not my daughter!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around. "I'm not even married!"

"Hahaha, right, right." He handed some croquettes over. "Here, fresh and delicious."

Kagami accepted it, but the moment her hands touched the croquette, she froze. An intense aura from nowhere had invaded her- she suddenly felt heavy and scared. "...!?" she drew her hands back sharply, before looking around. "...ah, um, sorry."

"It's okay. Croquettes are delicious, but mostly when they're extremely hot."

She took them once again, handing them over to Nico. The girl smiled and took a bite from it, enjoying the taste. Kagami smiled and almost forgot that dreadful feeling. "Thank you." she said, handing over some coins.

The man laughed again. "Ah, it's okay. You can keep them- it's free today."

Kagami cocked her head. "Eh? Is today a special day?"

Shaking his head, the man opened his eyes. "No, that's not it. You see..." And at that moment, when Kagami felt the dreadful feeling again, she found herself faced with an incredibly huge weird-looking gun. Pumps sticking out of the gun, connecting parts go part, the gun looked like some kind of crazy water-gun that someone amazingly creative had created. She froze in place, Nico dropping her croquette but too afraid to do anything to save her 'mother'. "...today's your last day alive."

Kagami dropped to the ground, unable to crawl away and hide. She sat there, froze in place with fear, as the man lowered his gun so it would be a perfect aim at the girl. "H-hhuh... w-what, what, that's not... that's not funny...!?" she muttered, hoping that this was all some kind of sick joke.

The man's smile grew wider and uglier, seemingly becoming a wicked smile filled with sadistic thoughts. "Nope. It's all rea-"

Nico nudged the tsundere, trying to get her to run away. She pulled her up, but due to their difference in weight, Kagami remained on the ground while Nico tried desperately.

"_...die._"

Kagami and the man perked up at the new voice, looking at the cloaked figure that had appeared behind the fallen girl. The man scoffed, while Kagami, still shaking, stared fearfully at the arrival of the mysterious cloaked man. He was also holding a gun, but towards the man, not her.

"Who are-"

The owner of the croquette store was then shot in the head, blood splattering in front of Kagami. His body swayed for a bit, before falling backwards into the stand, blood slowly seeping out.

That was all Kagami could remember seeing, until she blacked out, Nico still shaking her.

* * *

Tsukasa opened the door. "Kuroi-sensei?" she asked, her head peeping into the room. Surely, Kuroi was sitting on her chair, reading a book. She noticed Tsukasa and closed the book, looking up. "Ah, um, you called for me...?"

Kuroi nodded. "Please, come in and take a seat."

Tsukasa scratched her head. She wasn't going to be rude, but for some reason, she couldn't imagine Kuroi speaking like that. "Umm, hai." She closed the door and sat down on a chair in front of the blonde teacher. "..s-so, uhm-"

The teacher glared at her. "Okay, let's get straight to the point. I am _not_ Kuroi." She took off some kind of skin-mask, Tsukasa beginning to wonder if she was dreaming about some kind of anime or manga. "I want you to tell me the place where a girl named 'Mirror' lives."

"Mirror..." the carefree girl pondered for a while. "Oh, you mean Onee-chan?"

"Your sister?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Hai! You see, Onee-chan's is Kagami (かがみ, _ka-ga-mi_); she's named that because our parents believe that mirrors (鏡, _ka-ga-mi_) can attract the gods' and goddesses' favors."

The person who was _not_ Kuroi stared at Tsukasa dumbfounded. _This girl... is she not going to ask who I am?_ she wondered to herself, rolling her eyes as Tsukasa continued explaining about her family and stuff.

* * *

Kagami groaned. She slowly woke up and pushed herself up, looking around. "...this is... my room?" she asked herself. The tsundere then froze, upon remembering what had happened. "T-that's right! That jerk tried to kill me, and then was killed-"

_crunch crunch_

She froze again. Someone was eating chips in her room, and it wasn't her. She then noticed the cloaked figure sitting on her desk in her room, looking at her notebooks. (That asshole.) Nico was standing alongside the cloaked figure, looking into the notebook as well. (That brat.)

"...w-who are you!?" Kagami asked immediately.

The cloaked figure waved a hand. "..._nihao~_"


	3. Dabu 3:: Mister White's Explanation

**.: The Girl with Golden Eyes :.**

_Last time, on Lucky Star: The Girl with Golden Eyes..._

_Nico: "...mama."_

_Miyuki: "If... if I'm not mistaken... I think she called Kagami-san her... 'mama'? But if that may be so, then... that would mean..."_

_Konata: "There's no way there'd be a purple-haired woman that gave birth to Nico-chan who coincidentally looks like that fearsome beast Kagami Hiiragi."_

_Nico: "...croquette."_

_Someone: "Sure... Oh? And who might that be? She seems to act like you're the mother, young highschool girl..."_

_Kagami: "Eh? Is today a special day?"_

_Someone: "No, that's not it. You see... today's your last day alive."_

_Tsukasa: "Kuroi-sensei? Ah, um, you called for me...?"_

_Someone 2: "Okay, let's get straight to the point. I am not Kuroi. I want you to tell me the place where a girl named 'Mirror' lives."_

_Kagami: "...w-who are you!?"_

_Someone 3: "...nihao~"_

* * *

"..._nihao~_" the cloaked figure said, crunching on some chips that were most questionably not _Lays_. Get away, Lays don't even exist in this universe. Probably some kind of stupid but hilarious parody of Lays, but still.

The purple-haired tsundere got up, grabbed a chair, and threw it at the weird cloaked intruder. "'_Nihao_' my ass! This is my room, this is Japan, and that is Chinese!" she screamed.

The figure dodged the chair and laughed. "Ah, up and energetic immediately, I see." he scratched what seemed to be his chin. "Fascinating. A tsundere immediately recovering after almost being killed."

"I- I, um, wait..." Kagami froze as she began remembering what had happened yester- oh, shut it. It wasn't yesterday. She just fainted for some time. You guys are silly readers. "...that's right! I almost died!"Kagami concluded.

Nico nodded, then looked into her 'mother's' notebook again.

The figure laughed. "And I saved you, so I deserve a kiss or something." he said, grinning more when Kagami began throwing more things at him.

"What are you doing in my room anyways!?" she asked.

"Well, I want to talk to you about Nico."

That immediately got her attention. "Nico?"

He nodded. "That's right. First, let me introduce myself." He took off his cloak. Long silver hair fell to his waist and silver eyes pierced the purple-haired tsundere. She stared in a bit of awe as he shook his head a bit, like some kind of wet dog. Then he smiled. "My name is blablabla, but please... call me Mister White."

"NO BLABLABLAAAAAS!" Kagami screamed. Taking in a deep breath, she shouted again, "NO USING BLABLABLAS AS NAMES!"

"Hahaha!" Mister White laughed. "You remind me of my own past... I used to be so loud, just like you." he mused.

The tsundere groaned. "Give me a proper name, you... you perverted invader."

Although he seemed slightly offended, he shrugged. "Please. Just call me Mister White."

She screamed inside her head.

* * *

"And that's why I think Yuki-chan is so cute!" Tsukasa giggled. "Like, so innocent and smart... I wish I was smart like her as well..." she moaned heavenly at the thought of being better than her sister Kagami in every aspect.

The not-Kuroi, meanwhile, face-palmed. "Someone kill me." she muttered, mentally crying.

* * *

Kagami winced. "So, let me get this straight." she began, as Mister White nodded. "Nico is a demon, and the sister to the next-in-line king of the Demon World, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, and she sees me worthy of being her caretaker."

"Yup."

She winced again. "And this 'Beelzebub' brother of hers went missing along with _his_ caretaker, some weird delinquent by the name of Tatsumi Oga."

Another nod.

"And now, you want me to help Nico find her brother and possibly go to the Demon World to make things right and reunite with Beelzebub III, who is also the Great Demon Lord."

Mister White clapped his hands. "That's great! You've fully understood your missio-"

"LIKE HELL I DID!" She punched him up to the ceiling, with enraged red eyes. "First of all, demons don't exist!" Nodding, she scoffed. "They will never be real, to me! Demons are just mythical beliefs, and furthermore, why the hell would a demon that I definitely don't believe in let humans take care of his offsprings!?" she continued. "That was the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! Get out of my house!"

The silver-haired man laughed and grabbed her incoming leg, almost kicking his head. "Now, now, lil' Miss Mirror. Please calm down." he said.

She grunted.

"You don't really have to believe this story- I, myself, didn't believe all this shenanigans at first." Then he sighed. "But then my life was proved wrong everytime I doubt something. It was... it was horrible." He began sobbing comically, to which Kagami grunted in disgust.

"Well, I get the point that you're as normal as me, but..." she pointed to Nico. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE CHOOSE ME!?"

Mister White shrugged. "Probably because you're a mother."

"I'm not even married!" she argued back.

Laughing, Mister White smirked. "Well, you will soon when you marry that Konata girl you've been drawing in your book." he mused.

The tsundere turned red. "S-sh-shut up! I don't, l-l-love her!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands around. "S-she's just a friend! One very annoying friend!" Then, Kagami glared at Nico. "And you! Stop looking through my books!" the tsundere screamed, taking it away from the table.

Nico just groaned in disappointment, but nevertheless she remained by her side.

Immediately, something had just occurred to Kagami. "...what the hell am I supposed to tell my parents!?"

* * *

Later on, that night, Kagami managed to hide Nico in her room safely without anyone noticing. As for Mister White, where the hell did he go?

And Tsukasa came home really late that night, really satisfied after having told her story to Kuroi-sensei... are you forgetting something? That wasn't Kuroi-sensei, it was a fake! You readers are all silly.

Of course, they hid their secrets from each other as well.

Now, let's go to tomorrow to see what happens...

* * *

Kagami got up from her bed. "Huuh... well, time for school." she pushed herself off the bed... only to almost step on a peacefully-sleeping Nico on the ground. "Whoa! What the... N-Nico-chan?" she asked.

Nico stirred, then got up and groggily rubbed her eyes. "...mama..." she moaned, then yawned, and went back to sleeping.

"Oi, Nico-chan..." Kagami sighed. Shaking the little girl, the tsundere looked at the sky from her window. "I need to go to school, so either you come or stay."

This immediately got the girl's attention as her eyes opened at full energy, causing her to get up and hug the tsundere.

"Nico going with mama!" she squealed.

The purple-haired girl couldn't help but smile a bit at this. She decided to stop wasting time and get dressed.

She walked towards Tsukasa's room. "Tsukasa, wake up!" the girl yelled, knocking on her sister's door.

"_Uwahh... j-just one more... minute... onee-chan..._" a voice responded.

Kagami sighed, pushing the door open. "At least you don't lock the door." She mused to herself, walking towards the sleeping stereotypical-klutz and shook her. "Oi, Tsukasa!" she shouted. When she received no response, she groaned. "Tsukasaaaaa! Wake up!"

"_Okay... I'll have some bread please..._" Tsukasa moaned.

Her sister face-palmed. "Dammit Tsukasa."

Nico walked towards the bed and cocked her head. "...mama's sister." she said.

"Yep." Kagami looked away, somewhat ashamed to have a sister like this. "She's your Mama's sister."

The demon girl raised her hands and clapped as loud as she could next to Tsukasa's ear, causing the klutz to jolt up straight in shock. "HWWUUUUHH!?" she screamed. "W-wha-what's happening!?" she asked, looking around frantically before noticing Nico. "...oh, um, hello Nico-chan!" the girl greeted.

Nico bowed in return while Kagami just stared. "...anyways. Tsukasa, wake up."

Yawning, Tsukasa nodded tiredly. "Okay, Onee-chan..."

Judging by these not-so-important events, Kagami could already tell that it was going to be one long day.


End file.
